Out of Darkness
by X Lunatic Charm X
Summary: Draco infuriates Harry, and Harry decides to sneak up on him to get revenge. But when Snape catches them out of bed in the middle of the night, things get much more complicated between them and their "hatred" for each other. Oneshot, complete. Written for my dearest Ginky.


**Out of Darkness**

_The crowd that usually stifled the main hall of Hogwarts was thinned considerably. Most students were in class, leaving only a few stragglers behind. On their way to Transfiguration, Harry and Ron had been accosted by Malfoy who was flanked by his ever-present followers._

_Malfoy sneered. "There's nothing you can do, Weasley. It's not your fault your git of a father has too many kids to keep up with."_

_Ron fumed, his cheeks flaring to match his vibrant hair. "Shut up about my father, Malfoy."_

"_He can barely even hold down his own Muggle-loving job. The Ministry's ready to fire him when they can't even find anyone else stupid enough to take the position!" _

_Harry growled harshly at Draco. The blond was nothing but a nuisance, antagonizing Ron just for kicks. "Why don't you just go fuck yourself, Malfoy."_

_Draco looked taken aback momentarily, before prodding Harry, getting into his face. "I don't have to. I, unlike you, have people to take care of that for me," he laughed, leering at Potter. _

_With a swish of his robes, Malfoy had turned tail and sauntered off in the opposite direction, his company following faithfully. Ron was still trembling with anger, so Harry did his best to mollify him, turning him around to lead them to class. _

The bespectacled brunet lay awake in bed, replaying the scene from earlier that day in his mind.

Considerably tetchy, he rolled over in a huff. Why did Malfoy insist on being so insufferable?

The room was stifling, and he felt the itch in his legs to go for a midnight stroll. Harry pulled the Marauder's Map out from his trunk, un-crinkling the corners and spreading it out in front of him on the quilt. He needed to check if the coast was clear to sneak out.

Labeled dots roamed the entirety of the paper, wandering along all the corridors and main rooms, though many smaller rooms remained empty. Some Harry had never seen a dot in before. He figured they were hidden somewhere in the enchanted depths. Yet tonight only one label caught his eye: Draco Malfoy's dot was slowly circling the Potions classroom in the dungeons. Snape was no where to be seen, which always slightly unnerved Harry.

_But that's not what you care about right now,_ he reminded himself. The circling dot had piqued his curiosity. Malfoy was alone. Surely Harry could creep down to the dungeons and even attack his enemy. He wasn't sure what his plan was, but hurting the blond seemed like a good enough idea.

He scowled at himself for turning a walk into a murder attempt. But it wasn't his fault that Malfoy took up too much of his attention.

Trading his pajamas for robes, he crawled out of bed and under his invisibility cloak petulantly, half angry at Malfoy for being a pest and half for taking up too many of Harry's thoughts.

Periodically assessing the Marauder's Map, Harry climbed down staircases and wound around statues and rooms. After a while (the staircases weren't being particularly cooperative in the middle of the night) he approached the heavy wooden doors to his least favorite class. He pulled the invisibility cloak off and stuffed half of it in his cloak pocket.

Slipping inside, Harry stiffened, snapping up his guard. Draco stopped short in front of him- he was apparently leaving. "Potter," he said curtly.

"Malfoy," Harry glowered, clutching his wand within his cloak.

Draco's eyes met his, but they lacked their familiar malice. Instead, the grey orbs seemed dejected, as if Malfoy had been pacing the room stewing. Before he could stop himself, the words fell from his lips. "What's wrong?"

Suspicion flashed across the blond's eyes. "Why do you care?" he scowled.

Harry shrugged. If Malfoy wanted to be that way, fine then. "I don't." Draco looked crestfallen, making Harry's chest clench up. "Just tell me why you're upset."

"It doesn't matter, Potter," Malfoy replied waspishly. "I just… oh, never mind. You wouldn't get it." He tried to push past the brunet, but Harry stood in his way, trapping him. He was irritated at Malfoy's simpering. Pinning him to the wall, Harry closed in, hot breath ghosting across Draco's cheeks. He squirmed uncomfortably underneath Harry, pressing closer to the damp, cold bricks.

"What wouldn't I understand?" he asked.

"That I-" but he was cut off because Harry had gotten so annoyed he just _had_ to press his lips to Draco's soft pink ones.

Harry sighed and sat back down. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong with you or what? I don't believe you for a second when you say you're fine."

Malfoy was positively frazzled. He tried his damnedest to avoid reacting, but he only succeeded in melting to a puddle of shock, confusion, and raw need. He whimpered pathetically, much to Harry's bemusement. "I think I'm in love with you."

Harry spluttered and his cheeks flushed a flaming red. "You- you what?"Draco bemoaned the response. It wasn't his fault that stupid Potter took up too much of his stupid attention span and stupidly made him fall for him with that messy dark hair and lopsided grin.

It was definitely stupid Potter's fault he liked him and had to tell him so in this situation.

Malfoy's mutters grew more and more fervent. "I'm think I love you. Maybe. It's hard to tell. Maybe I'm lucky and this is just some weird form of rivalry where I can't stop thinking about you. Because you obviously hate me and I'm supposed to hate you, too."

Harry stood stalk still, startled and perplexed. But what Malfoy had described…

It sounded just like him.

Was he in _love_ with Malfoy?

The thought hit him harder than a sack of bricks in the gut. It was Malfoy. His mortal enemy, the man who took way too much of his time, who he thought about way to often, and who he was constantly instigating fights with because he loved it when he saw that fire behind Draco's eyes focused on nothing except him…

Well, shit.

Malfoy's gaze was, like Potter enjoyed, focused right on him. But instead of blazing with anger, his grey eyes were brimming with uncertainty. Harry sighed loudly. "I… I think I like you, too," he mumbled.

Draco was silent. Potter liked him back? Impossible! He was probably just messing with him. Wanting to watch him squirm… "I'm not your plaything!" Malfoy yelled at him. He maneuvered out from under Harry and darted into the adjacent storeroom, slamming the heavy door between them.

Harry stood stunned at his reaction. What the hell was the git going on about? He rapped on the door. "Malfoy?"

"You're just messing with my head! I know it! There's no way you like me back!" the blond almost wailed.

He nudged open the door and Draco graced him with a particularly withering look. The kind that was specifically reserved for Potter-bashing. The kind that made Harry, as much as he hated to admit it, feel special. He was about to reply, but a thumping sound from behind them startled him into the small closet with Draco, who backed into the shelves behind him at the sudden intrusion. "What are you-"

"Shh!" Malfoy scowled at Potter but stayed silent nonetheless. They listened through the door intently, hardly daring to breathe. There was a distinct clattering of caldrons and the telltale sound of footsteps in the room. Harry almost broke the quiet and swore. _It's Snape. His dot hadn't been on the map._

But that thought didn't stay long as their proximity preoccupied his brain. Malfoy seemed even closer than he had against the wall, probably due to the fact that now neither could move in the tiny room. Which someone must have set on fire, Malfoy figured, because there was no other way that it could possibly be that sweltering simply because of Potter joining him. That said, Potter was oddly squirming, and Draco looked at him strangely. "What are you doing?" he asked under his breath.

"Trying to reach my invisibility cloak," Harry whispered. "I can't move my arm enough to get it out of my pocket." He tugged, banging his arm on the shelf behind him. The force of the blow forced Potter to stumble forward. Consequently, his lips brushed against Malfoy's on his way.

They stared at each other momentarily, lip-locked and baffled, before Draco shoved Harry off as far as he could. The back of Harry's head hit the shelf once again, and the kerfuffle only stopped when they heard the tapping.

Both waited with bated breath as the thudding footsteps neared the door.

Malfoy, who, due to their position, had been leaning on the door, was the first to tumble out of the storeroom, dragging the brunet boy down on top of him. They lay in a tangled heap of limbs and cloaks at Snape's feet.

"Potter! Malfoy!" The Potion's teacher snarled at them. "What do you think you're doing in my storeroom?" If looks could kill, the two would be mutilated corpses by this point.

Draco's mouth worked before consulting him, used to rapidly forming scathing retorts. This time, however, it was just working rapidly. "Hiding from you, so you wouldn't kill us."

The glare set on them intensifying, Snape grabbed both by the backs of their collars and hauled them upright. "Both of you. To bed. _Now_," he ordered sharply. "I assure you this will be at least a hundred points from Gryffindor _and_ Slytherin. Sneaking into my classroom and hiding like I wouldn't find out…" Disgust clear on his face, he shoved them harshly out of the classroom, the heavy door slamming shut with incredible force behind them and turning the lock it with a _shlick_.

After being so close, Draco found himself gravitating towards Harry, longing for contact. But suddenly, Harry turned on heel, grasping Draco's tie and yanking him forward. Teeth scraped as warm lips found purchase against each other, and Harry took advantage of Draco's airy gasp to wriggle his tongue into the other's hot mouth. Draco submitted immediately to the feeling of Harry's hot, wet tongue sliding against his own. Harry's hands crept down towards Malfoy's arse, grasping it firmly. He watched, amused, as Draco moaned and ground his hips into his, succumbing to Potter's touch. The blush across Draco's cheeks was dark, and it only spurred Harry on all the more.

Suddenly, Draco tilted his head back, exposing his neck, practically begging to be marked. A surge of possessiveness rushed through Potter as he happily obliged, gently biting and sucking at the pale flesh. When he released, a bruise was darkening and Draco sighed contently.

"God I want you… I'd get you anything you wanted, know that? I want to spoil you and make you smile and make you happy with me."

"Anything I want?"

Draco nodded hastily, extremely distracted, as Harry continued to nip at the sensitive flesh around his neck.

Humor flashed in Harry's dilated pupils. "How about you tied to my bed?"

"Sure, sure, what ever-" he breathed in sharply as Harry wedged his knee between Draco's thighs, "you want," he finished with a whine.

Harry couldn't help himself, the sight of Draco's flirtatious and enthralled expression being too much. He nipped at Draco's lower lip, drawing it into his mouth to suck on, before lapping at it in apology for the use of his teeth.

"Potter…" Draco gasped again, eyelashes fluttering prettily against his cheeks, "are we going to your room?"

Realization flashed across Harry's eyes as he reluctantly pulled away, panting slightly. "I hadn't thought that far. Do you want to?"

Malfoy could only nod emphatically, grey eyes filled with lust.

Harry took hold of Draco's hand, leading him back through the winding passages from the dungeons to Gryffindor common room. They walked in silence, afraid to speak as though if they did, the other would disappear. Harry muttered a word that Draco, too lost in staring at his brilliant green eyes, didn't pick up on. A portrait of a fat lady swung open, revealing a room filled with plushy armchairs and a flickering fire.

Harry ignored both of these aspects, preferring to practically drag Malfoy up the stairs to his dormitory. Silently, Harry picked his bed out of the row and pushed Draco towards it.

Malfoy fell back against Harry's bed as the other climbed on top of him, drawing the curtains around them and muttering a sound-proofing charm. And with that, Harry pressed his lips to the blond boy's, slipping his tongue in his mouth. Their tongues danced, lapping at each other's mouths. Both felt themselves quickly harden fully as their hips ground together. Harry's hands slid under Draco's robes, stroking his chest.

"Potter! Take me!" the airy demand fell from his lips without him thinking about it. He squirmed under the other's lingering touch that seemed to burn pleasure into his flesh. He hastily pulled off Draco's robes. Harry nipped and sucked at Draco's neck, moving down from to his collarbone, and paused to pinch his nipples. He licked at the dusky skin, kissing his way down Draco's body, and said boy arched up off the mattress to meet the touch. His hand weaseled down to the rim of the other's pants, slipping underneath and squeezing the hardness found inside, making him squirm at the friction. Draco writhed and moaned, his eyes squeezed tightly shut and his hands gripping the bed sheets on either side of his rocking hips. Harry put his head down and unbuttoned Draco's pants with his mouth, proceeding to pull them off. Draco tried to bury his hands in Harry's hair, but the brunet wasn't going to have that.

Harry clutched his wrists, shoving them above his head in one fluid motion. The blond writhed under his intense gaze as he lay on his back, hands helplessly bound. He gently unwound the green striped tie from around Draco's neck, and tied his captive's hands in the silky material. With an undignified whimper, Draco leaned up as far as possible, once again finding Potter's warm, inviting mouth.

Potter's devious hands found purchase cupped around Draco's firm arse cheeks, kneading and watching the blond practically writhe, begging for the touch. Harry leaned up and breathed in Draco's ear, nipping the lobe and licking the shell. "You don't have to tell me to. I'm going to pound you so hard into this mattress you won't even be able to remember your own name, let alone scream mine." And with that, he shoved a saliva-coated finger up Draco's arse.

"Gah! Potter…" Draco whined, pushing back into the finger's thrust. Harry took it as an invitation to slip another up into his little Slytherin who was mewling pathetically at his touch. Malfoy didn't realize where Potter's clothes had gone, but the annoying fabric and those over-sized glasses had both disappeared. Draco growled slightly, but it quickly turned into a groan of pleasure as Harry's cock, hot and hard, touched his, creating unbearably erotic sparks of friction between them. Draco's vision swam as the brunet on top of him grasped his cock firmly and stroked, making him lift his hips off the mattress in pleasure. His pupils were dilated, but he was still mesmerized by the sight of Harry's face just inches above his. He tried to jerk his hands down to touch, but remembered that he was bound tightly to the headboard.

Harry's vivid green eyes shone playfully as he kissed Draco's lips, and then moved his attention down to the other's engorged member. Draco jerked his hips up so the tip of his dick nudged Harry's lips. He deftly slipped the boy into his mouth and sucked, laving along the underside with his tongue. Nipping slightly as he went, he made Draco's hips continuously thrust into his face, lost between the pleasure of the fingers pushing at his prostate and the hot, wet mouth tugging at his dick. Draco bit his tongue to keep from moaning out. Harry pulled away.

Malfoy kept his jaw clenched shut, doing his best not to scream out in ecstasy as the dominate man proceeded to look in his eyes and swallow him whole. He came in Potter's mouth, gasping at the sight as Harry drank up all he could.

White liquid dripped from the corners of Harry's mouth, and he wiped it away with the back of his hand, licking his hand afterwards, determined to clean up as much as he could of the boy's cum. He leaned up and kissed him, letting Draco taste himself in his lover's mouth. But as quickly as the kiss had started, he pulled away.

Harry's emerald eyes glinted in a dark humor. "I don't think you're ready yet," Harry chided, yanking his finger back. "You aren't moaning for me." Without warning, he positioned himself to thrust his tongue into Draco's tight hole. He teased Draco's entrance, flicking his tongue and barely penetrating. Malfoy groaned huskily, trying vainly to push back though Harry held him firmly in place.

Before Draco could come again, he angled his dick to meet Draco's now slightly-lubed hole, and with a slow thrust penetrated the tight heat. Draco's eyes clenched shut and he groaned loudly at the initial pain. He didn't want to hurt the blond, his heart tugging at him from the contorted expression of pain. Harry shifted for the right angle, pushing firmly against the bundle of nerve's that lit Draco's world on fire. "Potter!" he almost screamed in ecstasy. Hot breath skimmed his ear as Harry growled. "You're mine, Malfoy."

Malfoy whimpered in submission. Eyes squeezed shut, he pushed back into Harry's hips, grinding his ass on him. Harry's sultry voice filled his ears. "You're not going to cum without me, are you?"

"You- you wouldn't… mmng, let me even if I wanted to- ah! Now w-would you?"

Harry ground his hips into the boy underneath him again, and this time Draco let a moan slip past his lips. "Nope, not on your life." Rolling his hips forward, he basked in the sensation of his coiling orgasm. He thrashed, squirmed, and panted harshly against Harry's lips. But denied much-needed oxygen, they settled for wrapping their tongues around each other's in a slow but sensual kiss, lips not even touching.

Without warning, Draco convulsed, his cum spattering both he and Harry's chests in sticky white liquid. At the feeling of Draco's inner walls tighten around him even further and the scorching wetness that now coated his chest, Harry jerked forward, his cum setting deep within Malfoy and dribbling down the blond's shaky thighs as he pulled out slowly, left breathless and dazed with ecstasy.

The Slytherin snuggled up to him, kittenishly tired. Harry stroked blond hair gently, lulling him into sleep. "I love you, Malfoy," he murmured, but Draco was already sleeping soundly cuddled against his chest.

The next morning found Harry in a good mood. Draco's blond hair tickled his nose as he nuzzled Harry's neck. Harry nudged him, and Draco groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eye with the back of his hand sleepily. In the glow of the morning light through the window, Harry had never seen anything more beautiful than the pale boy on top of him.

Malfoy pulled Harry's silky pajama shirt on like a jacket, neglecting to button the front, while Harry tugged on the matching pants, both of which had been in a wrinkled heap at the foot of his bed.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked sheepishly.

The blond yawned. "What, Harry?"

His heart surged. Malfoy had never called him Harry before. "I…um, that is… are we-"

Malfoy interrupted his spluttering to finish the thought. "Going out?" Harry stared at the sheets and nodded mutely. Draco ran a hand through his glossy hair and sighed, taking in the crumpled bedding and their half-dressed bodies. "Well I guess we ought to after this."

The brunet tilted his head up and pressed a chaste kiss to pink lips, laughing at Draco's vivaciousness at the small act.

How had he lived without this for so long? His blond was ravishing, and all his to own and love and keep. After this, no one would dare lay a finger on his Slytherin.

They lazily got out of bed once Harry had assured a nervous Draco that Seamus -the last of his roommates- had finally left for breakfast. Draco pulled his robes on over the pajama shirt. Sure, it was technically stealing, but it smelled like Potter and he didn't seem to be complaining at the loss. He worked on the knot of his tie meticulously before combing through his hair several times, determined not to look like he had just spent a night shagging a Gryffindor bloke. Harry shoved on his glasses and robes haphazardly, not even bothering to attempt taming his typically unruly hair.

But, much to Harry's surprise, once they left the common room and were walking to breakfast, Draco timidly grasped his hand in his own. Pansy saw them coming down the stairs.

"Draco!" she called out fondly before her eyes locked on the two's hands. "Draco, what are you _doing_?" she practically squealed.

Malfoy glared at his friend coldly. "Holding my boyfriend's hand. What does it look like I'm doing?"

She was at a loss for words. "I didn't even know you were gay, Draco! What am I supposed to make of this?" her exclamation wavered as the shock set in.

"You're going to make nice, is what you're going to do. Any more Potter rumors and it'll be your head." Despite the sweetness radiating from Draco that Harry had experienced, the Slytherin was still apparently capable of being his icy, cruel self.

Pansy merely nodded, before stalking off. She looked thoroughly dejected. Potter snickered. "Seems she had a bit of a crush on you."

Draco shrugged it off, instead kissing Harry's cheek lightly. "Well it appears I'm taken."

When they reached the Great Hall, Pansy approached them warily. She seemed to have a plan blazing behind her dark eyes. "Draco, can you come here for a second? I need to talk to you."

Draco looked taken aback, obviously confused as to what she wanted to discuss. He had told her off, she had agreed. That was over. If it had just been a usual piece of gossip, she wouldn't have that telltale look in her eyes that she had something up her sleeve. Nonetheless, he followed her off the side.

Pansy did her best to plaster a remorseful look on her face. "I'm sorry for making fun of you. If he is who you want to be with, then don't let me," she wound her arms around his neck, "stop you."

As she closed in to kiss him, he jerked back almost violently. But he stared bemused as she was instantaneously launched across the room, landing several chairs down the line. Behind him, Harry was brandishing his wand, glaring at the heap of Pansy on the floor who struggled to get up. Wand in hand and fury in his eyes, he wrapped his arm around Draco's waist possessively. "Don't let her touch you again, okay? You're mine now." He placed a kiss to his pale temple.

Hermione, who had been staring shell-shocked at the display, roughly dragged Harry by the back of his robes and shoved him onto the bench roughly at the Gryffindor table.

Harry stared animatedly at Draco's svelte figure gliding across the hall to the Slytherin table. Hermione harrumphed and elbowed his ribs. "You have nice eyes. Nicer still when they're in your head."

Harry wasn't fazed, continuing to watch the blond. "I'm just getting the point across," he muttered distractedly.

"With a bulldozer."

Harry shrugged and turned back around to face his breakfast. "Dump truck at worst."

Ron looked over at the two with a bewildered expression. "What in bloody hell is a bulldozer?"

Hermione patted his knee emphatically. "It's Muggle speak. I'll explain it later. But first I think that Harry has some major explaining to do of his own," she looked pointedly at him.

By this point, wide-eyed looks and whispers were spreading like wildfire across the tables. _It was a Gryffindor and a Slytherin! I swear that was Harry Potter! Was he with Malfoy? He kissed him. They were both blokes! _

Before Harry could refute any of these rumors, Malfoy had appeared behind him. "Do you want to walk to class with me?" he asked quietly, a slight blush staining his cheeks at making the request.

Harry smiled, pulling Draco's hand into his lap, forcing him to bend down slightly. He licked Malfoy's red cheek. "Of course," he stood up, still holding Draco's hand, and led him out of the Great Hall. Hermione and Ron stared after them, dazedly, while the whispers from all around only grew louder.

Harry noticed, however, Malfoy's cheeks grow steadily warmer as the rushing rumors circled them. Draco wouldn't let his facial expression show it, but the glint in his eyes was one of uncertainty. And, as his boyfriend, Harry had to reassure him, right?

Such was his reasoning as in the middle of the Great Hall he captured Malfoy's lips with his own, successfully muting all whispers as if he had muttered a _Silencio_ charm instead. Draco relaxed into the kiss immediately, loosening his grip on Harry's hand only after they separated.

They heard a hostile snarl behind them and turned around. A disgusted expression was plastered across Snape's face. "I don't even want to _think_ about what you two were doing in my potions cupboard…" He stalked off, shaking his head in disbelief. Draco snickered at his godfather. Harry turned to him.

Harry growled low in his ear, "If you're not careful and get us detention again you're going to become quite familiar with the bed."

Draco grinned naughtily. "My pleasure. I just love being acquainted with the furniture around the castle."

**~Fin**


End file.
